


脆弱 Delicate

by PlateaudeNil



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 01:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlateaudeNil/pseuds/PlateaudeNil
Summary: 这一切，那些曾经萌芽的，曾经发生的，在之外的东西，是多么脆弱，又多么美丽。[基于选举篇结束之后分别的剧情]





	脆弱 Delicate

这件事情并没有那么容易意识到。

小杰躺在床上，这是个月光温柔的夜晚。银色的光泄落而下，黑色的影子铺陈，还有灰而缠绵的空气，在光影的边缘来回。棉被软而轻，他的脚趾在里轻轻地动了一下，织物吸收了他温暖的体温，另一小块凉而柔软的布料接替而上。有一丝空气悄悄地，悄悄地从他的脖子而下，略过锁骨那一小块阴影，轻越地挤进他和睡衣之间的空气里。

昏暗而凉的世界环绕着他。即使失去了念，他依然是敏感的。

但有些事情并没有那么容易意识到：比如意识到一直如撑天柱的父母也曾经年少轻狂，曾犯过错，而现在垂垂老矣，已无力蹒跚；比如直到它被砍去，才意识到街道的尽头有一棵白玉兰，每到花开的时候香气绵延不绝，如今再难寻踪；比如闭上眼睛，触碰某个肩膀上的伤痕，发现曾经打败了他的，如今他已经可以与之对抗；比如虽然能面对恐惧，可那曾经的阴影还藏在脑海里，某个小小的角落里，直到它再次被激发的时候才会发现这块灰尘的存在。

比如，

孤独。

比如其他东西。

金说，失去了念能力之后，小杰能更好地去想明白自己想要的是什么。他和奇犽在世界树下分别，奇犽去了远方。而他回到了原地，因为没有目标。如果不是失去了念，他很有可能就和金一起出发了。

但他现在意识到一件事：那是金的目标，不是他的。

曾经有很长的一段时间里，他的目标是金，但把金的目标和自己的混为一谈？这是两码事。在这方面他得感谢命运和神灵，让他及时抽身。但他现在没有目标了，他被困在大堆的文件、报表里。他在学习，他还不知学习为何。

思绪到这，他隐约听见无名的神灵对此轻笑一声：你最终会发现，我让你所学习的东西，你最后都会用上。抓紧时间，高潮的幕布必将拉开，在最后的征途来之前，好好地学习吧。

在孤独中，发现你的渴求吧——但小杰知道，他的孤独不来自于失去能力，也不是来自于没有目标。

他在被窝里翻了个身，布料软绵绵地包裹住他。前几天天气晴朗，米特把家里所有的被子都拿出去晒了一通。现在它们丝毫不潮湿，而带着棉花被晒透之后绵软的感觉。但太阳的味道已经消失了，现在，它们软而冰凉。

它们并不冰凉，它们只是缺乏温度。它们是他的映照，就像是月光是太阳的映像，但月光毫无温度一样。它们沾染了他的体温。热度只能从高的传递到低的。它们不能给他温暖。

他的孤独不来自于那些，就像昏凉的空气并不是孤独的真正原因。

小杰从被子里伸出手来，他的手指平平地展开，就像剪刀石头布里的布。

他张了张手指，收起来，变成了石头。再变成了剪刀。

他没念能力了，这没错，不过猜拳也只是猜拳而已。他依旧可以猜拳，有些东西还是没有消失的。

但他依旧孤独。

他想了想，伸出了另一只手。他把两只手伸出被子，举高，在黯淡而温柔的月光下，月光抚摸他浅色的皮肤，触感则轻如空气，又像用舌头接住一片雪花，凉，湿润，并不甜。只是空气而已。

另一只手比划了一个剪刀。

他的两只手同时比划出了两个剪刀，随即，剪刀弯折了，四根手指就像互相吸引的四个磁条，又像随着同一场风飘动的枯藤。右手食指下压，还是剪刀；左手中指勾起；食指和中指互相触碰。

右手的食指按住了左手的，然后是中指；四根手指变成了渔网的形状，接着是剩下的六根手指，交缠在一起，像是织布的网格。一块布。他压了压手指，然后向前撑，作出了个拉伸的姿势。最后他索然无味，最后把手收回来，变成了石头。

他的左手知道他的右手，他的右手也知道他的左手。他，他四肢的主人，小杰知道他身上的每个器官想要做什么。

而猜拳是两个人的游戏。

他是因为没有对手而孤独吗？——小杰享受战斗，但并不代表没有战斗之后他不能享受生活。

无论是战斗还是猜拳，都是两个人的游戏。而不是一个意识的自我搏斗。没有另一个人的参与，战斗是空虚的；如果另一个人不是个好拳手，那战斗甚至会变得恶心。在这方面，小杰有的时候能理解西索。他并不会恐惧西索，但西索无疑给他留下了影响。就像他在GI时，看到西索会不自觉地绷紧身体，释放缠和周一样。

对于西索来说，小杰并不是个好对手。小杰很清醒地知道，西索在威逼他，在利诱他，甚至在帮助他，而这一切只不过是因为他太小了。这是不公平的战斗，他不能将西索逼至绝境，因此他对于西索来说只是一个或许美味的可能。

不，他不是西索，他的孤独不是因为没有对手。小杰将两个拳头重新张开，在月光下它们是灰色的。他的手心没有任何东西，包括月光。

他感到孤独。

或许是因为没有朋友在身旁。

但他其实并不缺乏朋友，他也可以和他的朋友们联系。这很简单。他随时可以出发去寻找他们，如果他真的想要的话，他随时可以出发，也随时可以归家。只要他想。

大概孤独是因为分别。

显而易见，他和奇犽分开了，他是一个人了，他当然会感到孤独。

他和奇犽分开了，他孤独。

问题是，他们并不是真的分开了。只要他想，他随时可以去找他的朋友们。

而为什么孤独又这么冰凉？世界被缓慢地抽去颜色，最后只剩下了银色、黑色和灰色。各种各样的黯淡。为什么孤独会给他带来这样的感受？

无数个夜晚里，他曾独自一人，睡在房间里，曾经他并不孤独。而现在，如果他真的那么孤独，他可以给奇犽打电话。他当然可以，就算现在不行，明天早上起来也可以。

到明天早上，太阳会升起，月亮会西沉，明天会阳光明媚，或者阴云密布，但终究会有光照亮房间。或者他不需要等到明天早上，只要现在起来，打开电灯，白炽灯的光就能赋予这片孤独颜色。

他也从来没和奇犽睡在一张床上。他们没有过只有一张床要两个人挤在一起的情况。要么有两张床，要么一张也没有——比如被比思姬训练的那段时间。他们俩肩并肩，疲惫地靠在石墙上，头顶是巨大的石头，幕天席地，既无屋檐，也没他现在身上的这床被子。

从各种意义上来说，现在他所体验的都没有道理。

小杰努力地思考着为什么。

他没有去开灯。孤独和灯无关。

如果他想念奇犽，他可以做任何事情，他可以和奇犽谈笑，可以和奇犽谈天，可以和奇犽比赛，也可以和奇犽斗嘴……

手机就在他的枕头边，如果想念无法忍受，他是可以打电话给奇犽的……奇犽不会怪他的……奇犽会怪他吗？

小杰愣住了，他不知道怎么回答这个问题：奇犽会怪他吗？

……他不知道。

曾经在躲避球的比赛场地上，他让奇犽受伤了，因为，“不是奇犽就不行”，那时他信心满满，那时他全心全意信任奇犽，他知道奇犽也相信他。

他知道他们之间的友情从来没有变过，他从不怀疑这一点。他从来不会怀疑。怀疑是亵渎。怀疑是不尊重——

但他也知道曾经。

他说过对不起。是的他说过。

他说了对不起——奇犽会怪他吗？

小杰握了握手。他的手心里只有空气。

他想到了一点有关孤独的真相的边缘：他知道奇犽原谅他了，他知道奇犽明白了，但孤独是孤独，孤独是——

他回忆起那一刻，明明那一刻如此的安静，可此刻在回忆的过程里，他却仿佛听见什么细小的东西破碎的声音。

他突然意识到，是他先动的手。

**他的孤独由他自己一手缔造。**

**因为他说这与奇犽无关。**

**而现在，奇犽离去了。**

**这一切，那些曾经萌芽的，曾经发生的，在之外的东西，是多么脆弱，是他亲手——亲手打碎的。**

小杰徒劳地握紧了手。

他没能握住月光，手心里只有空气。

他对朋友的定义是什么呢？和奇犽的定义一样吗？小杰是由他的阿姨抚养大的。他不在乎他的父亲，是的，他和金一见如故，因为他们是父子，血缘上的纽带、他们的相似点联系了他们。但对于金没有给予他的那些东西，他从来也不在乎。他不在乎金在他生活里的缺席。米特阿姨更在乎。他不在乎。

他怎样定义朋友？他为凯特几乎付出生命，他也曾经为奇犽差点送上性命。是的他可以这样做，他一直是这样做的，为了酷拉他也这样做过，为了雷欧力他也这样做过——无论是面对库洛洛，还是面对西索，还是面对揍敌客。

他给予，而不是接受。

给予是轻易的，因为给予永不会有负担。接受却痛苦得多。他求凯特带上他，但他要求的结果却是凯特的死亡。从那之后他就心存畏惧。

接受代表着建立一段关系。接受代表着重量，代表着比自己获得的多的多的多的责任和负担，代表——他意识到自己并不会那么容易接受这个，特别是凯特死了之后。他不接受。

他如此——他如此——小杰找不出一个合适的形容词。他似乎将信任给了奇犽，是的他在躲避球的时候他相信了他。是的他一直信任奇犽。他什么时候不信任过奇犽吗？

但他受不了接受，他受不了这个。他受不了一条命因为他而失去，因为对方答应了他。因为他的一个答应凯特死了——这时他想起了金。

金说：“……”

不，不是这个，再想想。

他没有让奇犽帮助他，在面对彼多的时候。

他为那话道歉了，但那并不对，不不不不不不，不对，不是这个，不应该是这个。而是——小杰猛然意识到：他甚至没有他在躲避球那儿做得好。

他拒绝了他的朋友伸向他的手。因为他承担的责任太过沉重。他承担着仇恨的怒火，他为无人能理解的复仇和挫败而痛苦，然后忘记了背后，拒绝了奇犽伸给他的手。

他拒绝了他。

然后——破碎。

这多么残忍。

小杰突然意识到了，他是多么的、多么的残忍。他再也受不了这个了，他拿起了电话——

“喂？”

是奇犽的声音，他根本没料到小杰会在这个时间点上打电话。他的声音里满是疑惑。

“怎么了？”他的声音充满关心。

而小杰就是在这一刻忍不住眼泪。热烫的液体落下，似乎是他身上唯一温暖的东西——

“奇犽。”他的眼泪又咸又苦，“奇犽，对不起，对不起，对不起……”

奇犽“喂喂”了两声，但小杰只是停不下来道歉。他的眼泪划破冷淡而惨白的月光，划过灰蒙的空气，像是闪亮的碎屑，啪嗒，落在了手机麦克风上。

啪嗒，啪嗒，像是一场雨；啪嗒，啪嗒，温热而滚烫，就像是这个夜晚唯一的温度。

啪嗒——

奇犽先是紧张了好一会儿，但在确认小杰没发生什么急事之后，他叹了口气。

“怎么了？”他问。

他的声音低，但并不轻，充满了沉甸甸的关心。

眼泪继续流淌。小杰深吸一口气，嘴里全是苦涩而咸的味道。

“全是我的错，奇犽。”他说，“全都是我的错，我不配当你的朋友。我太任性……”

奇犽说：“什么？”

小杰继续了下去：“在NGL的时候，我对奇犽说了那样的话……奇犽对我来说那么重要，我却说了那样的话。奇犽是我那么重要的朋友，可是我却说和你无关。我拒绝了你，我不配当你的朋友，我根本不是一个合格的朋友……”

奇犽叹了口气。

这口气如此沉重，像积蓄了一千万年的雪，柔软而冰凉，铺天盖地压来。

“我原谅你了。”他说。“我早就原谅你了。”

“什么？”小杰的哽咽一下被停住了。

“要不然你以为为什么我会去找拿尼加？”奇犽沉沉地说，“你说的对，你就是任性，做事不计后果……但，这就是你啊。”

他叹道：“你以为我没有生气过吗？真要等你意识到，那真是什么都晚了。”

“我曾经打定主意，这次我绝对不要原谅你，但——庞姆告诉我一件事。”他说，“当时你正守着彼多，我碰到了庞姆。”他轻描淡写地将中间过程一笔带过，“她说你需要我，后来也证明了。”他故作轻松地笑了一声，“如果不是我的话，你这家伙早就死了。”

“你没真正拒绝我，你只是……”他停顿了一下，想要找一个合适的词语，“那个时候状态太糟糕了而已。”

他说：“就在你最后回头的时候……我就是拿你没办法。”

可小杰还是没有觉得宽慰。他意识到，依旧有什么碎片存在着——

“可奇犽是不同的。”

他猛然意识到了，也将这句话说出了口。“可奇犽，奇犽……我……”

奇犽沉默了，于是小杰得以组织他的语言。可他半天也没有说出什么来。

他最后说：“你是不同的。”

不同在哪里？他难以形容，他不知道自己有没有把自己的意思表达出来，他不知道……

奇犽低声说：“嗯。”

他停了停：“我知道。”

那是什么？他没法说明，就像他没法抓住空气一样。但他们都知道他们说的是什么。只有心离得远的时候，话语才不断重复。在心离得近的时候，话语则会消失，不再需要哪怕多一个字。

而除此之外，他们都不是那种把道歉或感谢说太多次的人。所以更多的话也不必再说。

但道歉还有其他的事情要做。小杰说：“金告诉我，和别人道歉的时候，一定要约定好下一次要怎么做。”

他郑重地说：“奇犽，我发誓，我再也不会抛下你——我再也不会拒绝你。这是我的承诺。”

在电话的那头，奇犽似乎无声地笑了一下。

他说：“好。”

小杰挂了电话，灰尘在月光里起落。

他没有再去触碰那光。他拉上被子。

他睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 再复习了一遍漫画，不得不感慨，奇犽和小杰这种友人到恋人之间的过程真的很精妙，难以捉摸形容，但我没有富坚老师万分之一的笔力，只能献丑了。
> 
> 感谢您看到这里！


End file.
